1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns biodegradable polyurethane-based sheets, films or plates, and their production by rolling.
2. Description of the prior art
Blow extrusion of polyurethane and finely ground starch mixtures to form biodegradable sheets is already known (GB patent 1 524 821). Such mixtures, however, cannot be rolled under acceptable production conditions. In addition, the biodegradability and mechanical properties of the sheets obtained may be insufficient having regard to the nature of the polyurethane used.